


ECHO interim report: Appendix C

by UrsulaKohl



Category: Oxford Time Travel Universe - Connie Willis
Genre: Gen, In-Universe Publication - Grant Report, In-Universe Publication - Religious/Spiritual Text, Middle English, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaKohl/pseuds/UrsulaKohl
Summary: The Effective Crosstime Historical Observation initiative (ECHO) is a groundbreaking interdisciplinary collaboration, combining new developments in hyper-miniaturized recording technology with cutting-edge short-range time-drop technology to enhance the impact of classic historical investigations, yielding remarkable synergistic effects. The detailed and broad-based recordings allow in-depth study of previously unexplored phenomena.Appendix C contains a transcription of a piece of oral Middle English literature describing a vision of Saint Catherine. Though it lies in the general tradition of hagiographic verse, this poem does not correspond to any attested written text. Even more remarkable, the poem was composed and recited by a largely illiterate person: its collection promises unique insights into the development of the Middle English oral tradition.





	ECHO interim report: Appendix C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).

**Middle English text**

Kateryn þe harsh whel bor  
þouȝh yet Goddis aide is sor  
so þat she miȝt spek his truþ  
to þo souders wantende reuþ,  
for unto his dai of deþ  
manne haþ hope of riȝtwisnes.  
  
All at ones ich sauȝ þe fayr  
Kateryn risende from ayr:  
she aroos from cold wet erþ  
as a flour haþ his birþ  
springende wher naȝt was yleft  
bi þe wil of riȝtwisnes.  
  
All þis lyfe leve in wo.  
Seyntes smeþe þe paþ we go,  
ever berende words of pes  
from on hiȝ to us beneþ.  
Go from þis world to þe nehst  
berende fay in riȝtwisnes.

**Modern English rendering**

Katherine the harsh wheel bore  
although God's aid is still sure  
so that she might speak his truth  
to those soldiers lacking ruth,  
for until his day of death  
man has hope of righteousness.  
  
All at once I saw the fair  
Katherine rising from air:  
she arose from cold wet earth  
as a flower has its birth,  
springing up where naught was left  
by the will of righteousness.  
  
All this life must leave in woe,  
yet saints smooth the path we go,  
ever bearing words of peace  
from on high to us beneath.  
Go from this world to the next  
bearing faith in righteousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to etothey, who talked to me about meter, and a thistle, who taught me all sorts of things about Middle English style and language. Remaining inaccuracies and infelicities are my own.


End file.
